Vampire and Love
by Hyuuki Kyouri
Summary: Dendam. Hanya satu kata itu mampu mendorong seorang Sasuke melakukan profesi yang bahkan tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, menjadi seorang pemburu vampire di usia 18 tahun. Warning inside! Don't Like? Don't Read!


Haihaiahai minna-san... ketemu lagi neh ma yuuki hehe Maafkan saya minna-sama karena saya belum menyelesaikan fic-fic multichap buatan saya dan malah buat fict yang baru =,=' *bungkuk-bungkuk 90 derajat*

entah kenapa saya lagi pengen banget buat fic tentang vampire jadi yakh saya coba saja deh semoga kalian suka yakh minna-san ok mungkin kalian dah bosen sama ocehan yuuki yang gak jelas so, kita langsung aja ke te-ka-pe! XD

**Warning :** AU, Miss Typo(s), abal, OOC, etc.

**Genre :** General, Romance

**Pair :** untuk pair sementara belum saya tentukan jadi ada yang punya usul gak?

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Enjoy it..

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Vampire and Love © Hyuuki Kyouri a.k.a Kimochi no Hyuuki-chan**

**Chapter 1**

"Telah ditemukan seorang wanita berambut merah bata tewas dengan sebuah gigitan tepat di leher wanita tersebut, diduga wanita tersebut tewas karena _vampire_ yang sedang melakukan aksinya." Mata _onyx_ mengamati setiap baris demi baris tulisan yang terdapat dalam lembaran koran pagi ini. Sesekali ia mengucapkan kalimat yang menurutnya penting dalam artikel koran yang ia baca.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemburu sekaligus pembunuh _vampire_ dalam sebuah agen rahasia yang ia bentuk sendiri. Ia menjalankan profesi tersebut karena dendamnya pada _vampire _yang telah membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Lelaki berumur delapan belas tahun itu memburu _vampire_ beserta _partner_-nya yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai sahabatnya. Sejak pembunuhan para _vampire _itu, ia bertekad akan membasmi seluruh _vampire_ yang ia temui.

"Ada berita tentang vampire itu lagi, hm?" Ujar wanita yang sepantar dengan lelaki yang disapanya, sembari duduk di salah satu sofa yang terdapat di dalam ruangan tersebut. Rambut indigo panjangnya itu ia tekuk dan kemudian dimasukannya ke dalam topi coklat miliknya, hanya membiarkan poninya yang tampak.

Hyuuga Hinata, biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Hinata adalah seorang gadis tomboy yang merupakan _partner_ kerja pembasmi _vampire_ bersama dengan sahabat karibnya tersebut –Uchiha Sasuke. Profesi ini ia jalankan karena rasa kemanusiaannya dan rasa prihatinnya terhadap kecemasan yang melanda penduduk belakangan ini oleh_ vampire_ yang semakin merajalela melakukan aksinya, bisa dibilang gadis itu melakukannya dengan sukarela.

"Hn. Yah, begitulah. Seperti yang kau ketahui, mereka membuat ulah lagi," jawabnya tanpa mengubah pandangannya pada koran yang kini berada di tangannya. "Nanti malam kau persiapkan dirimu baik-baik," lanjutnya.

"Baik, Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Tumben kau memanggilku dengan _suffix_ '-_kun_'?" Ucapnya dengan wajah _sweatdrop_ menatap sang Hyuuga.

Hinata, sifat yang dimilikinya memanglah menarik. Terkadang ia menjadi seorang gadis yang kekanakkan, tapi disaat yang lain ia juga dapat berlaku sangat dewasa. Bisa dibilang gadis itu pandai dalam memainkan karakter dan juga membaca situasi. Ia berusaha untuk besikap tomboy karena gadis berambut biru itu tidak mau diremehkan oleh lelaki. Gadis itu berpikir, bahwa wanita pun juga dapat melakukan apa yang pria lakukan.

Senyum manis terukir di wajah gadis itu, seraya mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk _peace _dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya_,_ "Hihihi... Habis mukamu serius sekali, aku kan jadi bosan."

Senyum kecil, hanya itulah jawaban yang didapat sang gadis.

"Hei, Sasuke...?" panggilnya lirih.

Si empunya nama pun mendelik dengan agak terpaksa ke arah sahabatnya itu, "Apa? Jangan bicara kalau tidak penting."

Sasuke Uchiha, singkat namun memiliki wibawa itulah karakteristiknya. Dengan penampilannya, ia dapat membuat siapapun terpesona akan wibawa yang ia pancarkan. Tak hanya itu, wajahnnya yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan itu pun dapat meluluhkan hati para wanita yang melihatnya. Kehebatannya dalam membasmi _vampire_ pun tak bisa dianggap remeh. Tak khayal, ia pun mendapat julukan sebagai Raja pemburu _vampire_.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawabnya. "Aku hanya mau tanya, kenapa hanya kau yang boleh melawan para _vampire-vampire_ itu? Kau meremehkanku?" tanyanya mendetail.

"Itu misi yang berbahaya dan... ah, sudahlah itu tidak penting." Jawab pemuda _raven_ tak ingin melanjutkan.

"Dan, apa? Ayolah beritahu aku..." rengek gadis itu manja.

"Tidak ada, lebih baik kau tidur agar nanti malam kau bisa membantuku."

"Hah, baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar Hinata sembari bangkit meninggalkan sofa itu.

Mereka melakukan profesi tersebut tanpa bayaran maupun upah yang berupa materi dan sebagainya. Semua itu mereka lakukan murni atas dan keiginan mereka sendiri dan juga tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahui tentang adanya agen rahasia tersebut –kecuali mereka sendiri tentunya. Agen rahasia tersebut memang mereka berdua yang mendirikan dan anggotanya hanya mereka sendiri, tapi bagi mereka hanya dengan dua orang pun, mereka dapat melakukannya dengan baik. Tidak ada bantuan asing dari luar.

Memburu ataupun membunuh _vampire_ sudah merupakan tugas mereka sehari-hari. Mereka melakukan tugasnya itu pada malam hari, yaitu pada saat dimana para _vampire_ itu sibuk keluar dari sarangnya untuk mencari makanan –manusia. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke telah melakukan profesi mereka yang bisa disebut sangat berbahaya ini kurang lebih selama tiga bulan terakhir. Mereka berdua berjuang mati-matian melawan para _vampire _tersebut.

Menurut informasi yang mereka terima, _vampire_ tersebut memiliki sebuah kerajaan yang di dalamnya dikuasai oleh raja _vampire_ itu sendiri. Namun, raja _vampire_ itu sendiri telah tewas di tangan pengawal kerajaan yang ingin menguasai kerajaan _vampire_ tersebut. Akhirnya, sang pangeran _vampire_ itu pun terpaksa keluar dari istana untuk mengamankan dirinya bersama pengawal kepercayaannya.

Pengawal Kerajaan itu ingin membunuh semua anggota kerajaan, karena dengan begitu ia akan mendapatkan kehidupan abadi dan tak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat mencegahnya melakukan apapun di dunia, termasuk menjadikan para manusia menjadi budaknya. Menurut sebuah buku sakral dunia _vampire_, seorang _vampire_ akan mendapatkan kehidupan abadi jika berhasil mengumpulkan empat buah batu permata yang berasal dari keluarga kerajaan _vampire_. Diantaranya adalah batu _aquamarine, amethyst, turquois, dan sapphire._

Para anggota keluarga kerajaan _vampire_ itu kini telah mati oleh Pengawal Kerajaan. Tiga dari empat batu permata itu telahh jatuh ke tangan pengaal tersebut. Hanya tinggal tersisa satu lagi permata yang masih ada yaitu batu permata _sapphire_. Batu permata berwarna biru yang terdapat pada tubuh anggota keluarga kerajaan yang terakhir –yang juga merupakan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang masih hidup, pada tubuh Pangeran _vampire_ tentunya.

Namun sayang, rupanya impian sang pengawal untuk mendapatkan kehidupan abadi itu pun harus ditunda untuk sementara karena sang Pangeran telah menghilang dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Hanya tinggal satu buah permata lagi yang harus ia temukan untuk mendapatkan kehidupan abadi itu dan semuanya akan berada dalam genggamannya.

__#Vampire and Love#__

Tok Tok Tok

"Ah, apa itu kau?" ucap seseorang dari dalam.

"Ya, ini saya Tuan Muda. Bolehkah saya masuk?"

"Hm, ya. Silahkan," jawabnya.

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih keperakan memakai_ blazer_ serba hitam mulai melangkahkan kakinya setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari pemilik ruangan. Tapi, meski usianya telah ratusan tahun tidak tampak sedikitpun tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa dia telah berumur. Dibukanya dengan perlahan pintu kayu tersebut. Bayangan pemuda belasan tahun terlukis dengan jelas di dalam iris mata pria paruh baya itu.

Sebuah ruangan berdinding batuan yang cukup lembab, dan juga batuan-batuan beku lainnya yang menempel pada atap ruangan tersebut, tak tertinggal juga lilin-lilin kecil yang digunakan sebagai satu-satunya penerangan yang berada di dalamnya. Tak ada sedikitpun cahaya mentari yang masuk dan mengisi ruangan tersebut. Tanpa adanya alat-alat canggih nan mewah di zaman modern sekarang ini, apa mereka dapat bertahan hidup di tempat seperti itu?

Jawabannya adalah, ya. Kenapa? Karena mereka adalah vampire, cukup logis bukan?  
>Menyeramkan, mungkin itulah bayangan kalian jika pertama kali melangkahkan kaki di tempat itu. Namun tidak bagi mereka –yang tinggal di tempat itu- karena memang itulah tempat yang sangat cocok dan aman bagi mereka.<p>

Pria berambut perak itu berjalan mendekati tubuh pemuda dengan _blazer_ hitam panjang seperti miliknya, yang sedang bersender pada salah satu bagian dari dinding batuan tersebut dengan kepala tertunduk. Sang pemuda tak menampakkan wajahnya sedikitpun pada Pengawal pribadinya, hanya rambut bagian atasnya saja yang telihat. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang ini. Lelaki yang telah berumur itu terus berjalan mendekat hingga jarak diantara mereka hanyalah satu meter.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" Suara sang pemuda memulai membuka percakapan diantara keduanya.

Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. Ya, itulah nama lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Seorang _vampire_ yang sangat setia kepada majikannya. Bahkan, mati pun ia rela jika itu untuk melindungi sang majikan. Wajanya yang cukup tampan itu pun tak memperlihatkan umurnya. Tak ada sedikitpun keriput yang menutupi bagian wajahnya.

"Begini Tuan Muda," kalimat itu terputus beberapa saat. "Mereka... mulai aktif mencari keberadaan anda dan itu berarti keberadaan kita di tempat ini juga terancam Tuan, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Lanjutnya.

"A-aku juga belum memikirkannya." Jawabnya datar masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Tapi Tuan Muda, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan menemukan kita berdua," ucapnya khawatir.

"Kalau memang begitu adanya..." ucapannya terhenti sejenak seperti memikirkan suatu hal. Tak lama setelahnya kepala itu terangkat dengan perlahan memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang disinari cahaya lilin yang ada di sudut ruangan itu. "Kita.. harus melawan mereka dan juga membunuh_ vampire_ sialan itu," ujarnya melanjutkan. Iris biru itu tampak tajam menusuk menatap jauh ke depan. Menyiratkan sebuah kebencian di dalamnya.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Oke, saya tahu fict ne memang sangat jelek karena saya tidak berpegalaman dalam membuat fict seperti ini -.- sungguh, maafkan saya minna-sama.. *bungkuk-bungkuk 33 kali*

Dan buat pair, yuuki sendiri masih bingung neh, mungkin untuk sementara NaruHina, tapi ada yang mau kasih pendapat lain? *lirik kanan kiri* *gak diladenin -pundung* Ah ya, kira-kira fict ne apa masih pantes buat dilanjutin atau mending di hapus aja? Minta saran ya...

Oke yuuki gak mau banyak omong lagi deh, tapi yang jelas Yuuki minta kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk kedepannya yakh minna-san, dan maaf kalau ada fict yang mirip ma fict ni tapi yang jelas ne fict murni hasil kerja otak saya hehe.. See you in the next chap... ^_^

P.s :Oh ya buat fict saya yang SNE akan di update hari rabu nanti

**RnR pleaseee...**

**Arigatou,**

**Hyuuki a.k.a Yuuki n_n**


End file.
